Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for electrically coupling at least two elements and to a coupling arrangement for electrically coupling to elements.
Related Art
In electronic devices, electric coupling is conventionally implemented, for example, by soldering electric terminals to pads or printed circuitry using a solder material. For example, microelectronic devices are often implemented as semiconductor chips sometimes having bond pads that are placed in regular arrays on the die.
A currently used scheme for conductively coupling bond pads with corresponding contact pads on the substrate is a flip-chip interconnection. A flip-chip package requires bonds of solder that are soldered and form the electrical connection between the chip and the substrate. During the soldering process, the solder needs to be heated above its melting temperature. This process can cause stress to the substrate and/or the semiconductor chip due to differing thermal expansion coefficients.
According to other conventional schemes, conducting pastes, for example containing silver or gold particles, have been printed or stenciled on pads and used as electrical coupling means. Conventionally, such conductive pastes are compressed and eventually sintered to form robust electrical connections.